OUTRAGED
by Gigids
Summary: Yang ada dalam pikiran Tetsuya adalah, menyelamatkan masa depan anak semata wayang, dari mantan yang ingin membawa dirinya kembali dalam pelukan. Akakuro. MPreg. Romance Family Hurt. Selamat membaca!
1. Chapter 1

**OUTRAGED**

…

Setiap orang berhak mendapat kesempatan kedua, bahkan ketika sudah terlambat. Lalu bagaimana dengan hati yang terluka? Akankah dengan maaf lalu luka bisa terhapus begitu saja?

…

Akashi terpana dengan seorang anak _play_ _group_ yang juga tengah memandangnya. Manik birunya, mengingatkan pada seseorang yang begitu dia rindukan. Lalu heterokrom itu, membuat Akashi menyentuh salah satu matanya. Dan surai merah itu, tanpa perlu banyak bukti, anak ini kemungkinan besar seorang Akashi.

"Siapa namamu?"

Anak berpipi gembil itu menggeleng, lalu mundur perlahan-lahan. Bukan binar ketakutan, tapi sebuah kewaspadaan.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuro."

Anak itu masih menatapnya seakan tak percaya begitu saja. Keberanian yang jelas merupakan _factor_ keturunan.

"Ibu menyuluhku tak bebicala dengan olan asin."

'Olan asin?' Akashi tertegun separuh geli. Nadanya begitu datar meski kecadelannya menutupi sebuah ketajaman.

"Siapa nama ibumu?" Akashi tak akan kaget kalau orang itu adalah ibu dari anak yang tengah dia pandang.

"Bukan ulusanmu."

 _Well_ , untuk seluruh hartanya, dirinya berani bertaruh, anak ini jelas seorang Akashi.

"Bilang saja kau takut denganku, anak kecil." Dan dirinya tahu, bagaimana memancing seseorang yang punya kepribadian hampir mirip dengannya.

"Aku tidak takut!"

"Kau jelas takut." Akashi menyeringai, "Dan kau pasti akan menangis setelah ini."

"Kei tidak takut dan nggak nangis!"

Akhirnya, pancingannya kena. Jadi nama anak ini Kei. Akashi menyeringai lagi, dibarengi dengan si anak yang membekap mulutnya sendiri saat sadar dengan apa yang dia katakan tadi.

"Jadi, namamu-"

"Kei- _kun_!"

Dua orang bertemu pandang, dan tidak ada yang tahu, siapa yang membelalakkan mata paling lebar

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

Shonen ai

Male Pregnant

Romance, Family, Hurt

Out of character

…

"Tetsuya?"

Keterkejutan yang tadi melanda kini sudah hilang, dan Akashi bisa mendapati kalau binar yang dia rindukan, kini kembali datar.

"Mau apa kau disini?"

"Hanya-"

"Kei- _kun_ , bisa tinggalkan ibu duluan?"

"Ibu mengenal paman ini?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, "Kei- _kun_ bermain di taman dulu ya," Ujarnya sambil tersenyum penuh sayang kepada anak semata wayang.

"Ung,"

"Anak pintar,"

Binar kehangatan itu, sungguh Akashi merindukannya. Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak melihat tatapan yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta.

"Jadi, apa maumu?" Binar kehangatan itu hilang. Tergantikan dengan sorot sedingin es yang memuakkan.

"Kita bisa berbicang-"

"Aku tak punya waktu."

"Tetsuya," Tangan terarah, bergerak menyentuh untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang dia cari adalah nya-

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Aku mencarimu! Kau menghilang, dan tak ada satupun yang memberitahuku!"

"Untuk?"

"Untuk? Tentu saja karena aku suami-"

"Kau hanya masa lalu." Tetsuya menghela nafas sebentar, "Kita sudah bercerai, kalau kau lupa."

"Aku tak pernah menandatangani surat cerai yang kau ajukan kepadaku."

"Terserah, aku tak peduli."

"Tapi aku peduli! Kau tak tahu bagaimana aku-"

"Tolong pergi. Apapun urusanmu, aku tidak ingin tahu."

"Anak tadi," Akashi menelan ludah, "Anak kita?"

"Anak kita?" Nada sarkasme disuarakan Tetsuya, "Dia milikku."

"Dia darah dagingku,"

"Jangan bercanda. Kau tak usah membual hal yang tak nyata,"

"Rambutnya, hanya seorang Akashi yang punya rambut seperti itu." Begitupun sifatnya meski masih berusia begitu belia, lanjut Akashi dalam hatinya.

"Maaf saja, aku akan mengecatnya menjadi kuning seperti papanya, saat dia berumur 8 tahun nanti."

"Papa?" Mata Akashi membulat tak percaya, "Kau menikah lagi? Disaat aku mencarimu, kau malah-"

"Tidak usah bertingkah seolah kau tersakiti,"

"Tetsuya, kau benar-benar sudah-"

"Apa? Aku yang bertingkah menyakitimu? Kau lupa, bagaimana kau mengusirku dari rumah? Kau lupa, bagaimana aku membutuhkanmu tapi kau malah sibuk dengan selingkuhanmu? Kau lupa, bagaimana kau menuduh bahwa apa yang tengah aku kandung bukan anakmu?" Akashi bisa melihat kalau binar itu kosong saat memandangnya, "Bahkan binatang tak akan melakukan itu semua. Padahal kau tahu, kau yang jadi pertama untuk segalanya."

"Tetsuya, aku menyesal,"

"Ya, dan kau boleh pergi. Jangan menampakan hidupmu di hadapan kami lagi."

"Tetsuya,"

"Aku sudah menganggapmu mati."

Akashi terdiam. Mulutnya tak sanggup membuka saat melihat luka lama yang dia torehkan kini terlihat nyata pada mata yang begitu dia puja.

"Kau boleh pergi kemanapun, dengan siapapun, Tapi tolong menghilanglah." Tetsuya berbalik membelakangi Akashi, "Karena aku tak ingin kau terlihat olehku dan Kei- _kun_."

Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Bagi Akashi, vonis ini lebih mengerikan daripada kematian. Perbuatannya memang sudah sangat keterlaluan, tapi bolehkah.. bolehkah dia mendapat sebuah kesempatan?

End?

AN :

Reader's- _san_ , bolehkah Akashi mendapat kesempatan?

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


	2. Chapter 2

**OUTRAGED**

Chapter 2

…

Maaf memang tidak menghapus luka. Tapi daripada menabur garam, bukankah lebih baik mengoles obatnya?

…

Tetsuya menatap surat tentang pelunasan tagihan sekolah yang baru diterimanya pagi tadi. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini, tagihan-tagihan yang dibebankan padanya sudah terlunasi sendiri. Padahal, Tetsuya bahkan belum membayarnya sama sekali. Dan ketika dikonfirmasi, semua pembayaran berasal dari rekening atas nama Kuroko Kei, yang padahal baru akan berusia 4 tahun pada Oktober nanti.

"Apakah anda yakin sudah terbayar?" Tanya Tetsuya pada petugas tata usaha pada saat jadwal kunjungan orangtua siangnya.

"Pembayaran bulanan atas nama Kei sudah dilakukan hingga kelulusan playgroup mendatang, Kuroko- _san_."

"Tapi aku sama sekali belum membayarnya."

Petugas tersebut angkat bahu, menunjukkan _gesture_ tidak tahu, "Kami melakukannya berdasarkan sistem, dan tagihannya sudah terbayar."

"Bisa lihat rekening siapa yang membayarnya?"

"Sebentar," Tangan mengotak-atik dengan cekatan, lalu tak berapa lama menunjukkan data yang Tetsuya tanyakan, "Terbayar atas nama Kuroko Kei."

Nama itu lagi. Tetsuya bukan bertanya tentang namanya. Itu jelas nama putra semata wayangnya. Namun siapa yang kurang kerjaan menabrak aturan bank dengan membuat rekening untuk seorang balita? Belum lagi dengan mengisi dan membayar segala keperluan mereka berdua.

Awalnya, Tetsuya mengira bahwa telah terjadi kesalahan salah transfer, dan berniat pergi ke bank guna mengonfirmasikan ketika luang. Namun, 2 minggu kemudian ketika dirinya luang dan akan melakukan pembayaran, semua tagihan Tetsuya telah terbayarkan. Dari listrik, air, laundry hingga langganan koran.

Memang, hal ini membantunya mengingat Tetsuya selalu memilih yang terbaik bagi putranya. Tapi kalau semua dilunasi akan merepotkan, bukan? Belum lagi, orang-orang terdekatnya yang memang menganggap Kei layaknya anak sendiri, mengaku tidak mengerti.

Ada satu nama, yang mungkin- hampir pasti menjadi tersangka, namun Tetsuya memilih menepis dan melupakannya.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

Shounen ai

Male pregnant

Family, romance, hurt

Out of character

…

Diantara senyap jalanan, sebuah mobil mewah setia bertengger disana, semejak 1 bulan silam. Bukan mobil yang sama memang, namun tetap membawa pemilik sekaligus penumpang yang sama pada tiap kesempatan.

Heterokrom itu masih menatap bangunan warna pastel ceria tanpa bosan. Apalagi ketika istirahat datang. Meski ada rapat serta pekerjaan, Akashi tetap memaksakan sebuah luang untuk berkunjung dan memandang si terduga putra semata wayang.

"Apa kau akan terus memandangnya dan mengabaikan pekerjaan?"

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau hampiri saja dan berkata bahwa kau ayahnya?"

"…" Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, tentu Akashi ingin melakukannya. Namun, apa mungkin dirinya tega menyakiti lagi orang yang dia cinta? Luka yang dia lihat kemarin saja sudah membuatnya terbayang hingga tak tega menemui untuk kali kedua.

"Akashi-"

"Diam, Shouzou."

"Oke, aku akan kesana dan mengatakan bahwa aku pamannya."

"Dan kau akan aku tendang dari perusahaan."

"Otoriter sekali." Nijimura ikut memandang arah yang dituju sepupunya. Seorang balita yang kini tengah bermain bersama temannya yang lain. Dalam sekali lihat, tidak perlu tes DNA, Nijimura langsung menebak bahwa anak tersebut adalah keponakannya.

"Kau sudah membayarkannya, kan?"

"Ya. Seperti yang kau minta." Dengus Nijimura. Bukannya tak rela membayar tagihan sang keponakan, hanya saja permintaan Akashi yang membuat rekening atas nama seorang balita, membuatnya harus bertengkar dengan pihak bank yang menilai hal tersebut melanggar aturan.

"Bagus."

"Kau benar-benar akan mewariskan seluruh hartamu pada Kei?"

"Dia anakku."

"Maksudku, kau tak menika-"

"Aku tak akan menikah lagi." Potong Akashi tegas.

"Kalau rujuk?"

"Secepatnya."

"Itu kalau mantan istrimu-"

"Dia masih istri sahku."

Nijimura menghela nafas, meski menyebalkan, sepupunya ini terlihat kesepian, apalagi ketika jam pulang Kei datang.

"Siapa yang menjemputnya kali ini?"

Tak ada jawaban, namun mata Akashi tetap memandang penuh kerinduan pada anak yang kini duduk di halaman menunggu jemputan. Tak berapa lama, datang sebuah mobil Porsche warna hitam, kemudian keluar seorang pria tampan menghampiri Kei yang juga menyambut kedatangan.

Tangan Akashi terkepal erat pada kemudi, apalagi ketika melihat anaknya bercanda pada pria yang tengah menggendongnya kini, membuat Akashi tak peduli tentang tangannya yang mulai terlukai. Apalagi ketika Tetsuya ikut keluar dari pintu mobil bagian kiri. Ikut bergabung dalam canda dan tawa yang sudah dibangun kedua orang tadi.

Hatinya lebih dari sakit untuk sekarang ini.

Dan Nijimura hanya diam. Tak berani menginterupsi saat-saat sebuah pisau tajam tengah mengoyak dalam hati Akashi.

To be continued..

AN :

Err, saya nggak nyangka atas respon pembaca :)

Untuk review yang tidak login :

 **Tetsuya21** , **Love Akakuro** yakin nih? Kalo Akashi punya alasan gimana? Eh, tapi saya juga setuju ding, wkwk **Lulu** , **Me** , **Iin** wkwk, yang penting Akashi kudu di ulek-ulek dulu deh #ketawajahat **Yuka** keknya kamu gregetan beneran yak, wkwk, tapi saya suka sih idenya, kita siksa babang Akashi dan neng Cuya ngga mati disini :) **Noname** suka Mpreg yak? Saya jugaak :D **Guest** Akashi sekarang masih suaminya loh :) **IOL** Kise bukan suaminya kok, hehe

Yang login udah saya bales lewat PM yak :) #gegayaan

Karena ff ini singkat, mungkin saya bisa menyempatkan menulis lanjutannya setiap seminggu sekali, semoga :)

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


	3. Chapter 3

**OUTRAGED**

Chapter 3.

…

Namun, luka itu membekas. Jika tidak kelihatan, biasanya terpatri kuat dalam ingatan.

…

Hadiah-hadiah itu datang lagi. Tanpa nama dan tanpa alamat pengirim untuk yang kesekian kali. Namun anehnya, hadiah-hadiah tersebut berisi tentang kebutuhan Tetsuya dan anaknya, atau sebuah benda yang memang dirinya ingin, namun belum sempat membelinya.

Lalu sekarang, sebuah amplop, yang meski tanpa nama, tapi Tetsuya tahu siapa yang menjadi pengirimnya. Dua buah kartu sebuah bank ternama, dengan logo emas yang menandakan bahwa kartu tersebut mempunyai berbagai hak istimewa.

Kartu debit dan kartu kredit _unlimited_ , yang hanya bisa dipegang mereka yang mempunyai kekayaan yang mungkin tak akan habis selama tujuh turunan. Disertakan sebuah surat berisi pin dan sebuah kalimat,

'Izinkan aku menafkahi kau dan anak kita, Tetsuya.'

Tetsuya menggigit bibirnya kuat. Berusaha menahan air mata yang menurutnya sudah basi keluar. Tidak, Tetsuya tidak mau. Dia tidak suka. Kenapa perhatian ini tidak didapatnya ketika dirinya sangat membutuhkan?

Lalu anak kita? Jangan bercanda! Siapa dulu yang tidak mau mengakui anak yang berada dalam kandungannya? Dan sekarang, setelah semua hidupnya tenang bersama anak semata wayang, kini lelaki itu datang mengaku penuh penyesalan? Silahkan menyesal. Silahkan minta maaf. Tapi Tetsuya bukan malaikat.

Dia manusia yang punya sederet amarah, lalu luka yang dulu sempat kering, saat ini mulai berdarah.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

Shounen ai

Male pregnant

Family, romance, hurt

Out of character

…

Dan rutinitas itu masih berjalan hingga kini. Tak peduli perkataan orangtuanya yang menasehati agar dirinya mengikhlaskan Tetsuya bahagia bersama orang lain, seraya menambahkan untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatannya lagi.

Tapi Akashi tidak mau. Tetsuya hanya akan bahagia bersamanya! Hanya dirinya yang akan membahagiakan mereka, dua orang yang sekarang menempati posisi teratas dalam hatinya. Kalau cara biasa tak berhasil, dirinya akan bertindak layaknya seorang Akashi. Dia akan mendekap keluarga kecilnya lagi.

Dia akan mencintai, menyayangi, menafkahi, mengayomi dan melindungi, seperti sekarang ini..

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya!" Mata Akashi berkilat tajam, tangannya mencengkeram erat sebuah tangan yang kini tengah menggenggam tangan mungil Kei yang kini tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Aku ayahnya!"

Cengkeraman tangan Akashi semakin mengerat! Dirinya sudah mengawasi sang anak selama lebih dari satu bulan, dan tak pernah mendapati laki-laki yang kini mendekati anaknya pernah muncul. Lalu laki-laki ini mengaku sebagai ayah dari anaknya? Jangan bercanda!

"Kei, apa dia ayahmu?" Tanya Akashi sambil menekankan kata ayah.

"Pa-paman?" Hati Akashi tercubit. Anaknya, darah dagingnya, kini memanggilnya dengan sebutan bagai seorang yang baru kenal, "Bukan papa Kei." Ujar bibir mungil itu sambil memandang sang penculik.

Tapi Akashi mencoba bergeming, mengabaikan panggilan sang anak dan dengan cekatan, tangannya menarik si penculik mendekat padanya, dan melepaskan tangan Kei tanpa terluka. Kemudian bibirnya mendesis pada telinga sang penjahat, "Kau salah memilih lawan. Berani menyakiti putraku, berarti siap kehilangan nyawamu."

Sang penculik bergidik ngeri, tak pernah tahu bahwa anak balita yang tengah duduk menunggu jemputan merupakan putra dari sang pewaris tunggal gurita kerajaan bisnis Rakuzan.

Tak berapa lama, seseorang datang, bukan polisi, namun lebih mirip _yakuza_.

"Jangan berharap kau akan duduk diam dipenjara." Seringai Akashi melebar, dia tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menyakiti buah hatinya.

Dan saat itulah, sang penculik sangat menyesali perbuatannya. Murka pria dihadapannya, jauh mengerikan daripada penjara.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada selembut mungkin, lalu memandang pergelangan tangan mungil yang mungkin ada luka lain.

"Kau paman yang kemalin,"

Akashi menyeringai, ingatan Kei kuat sekali, persis seperti dirinya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang luka?"

"Kenapa paman peduli? Paman ingin dekati ibu ya?"

Akashi berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi dengan Kei, lalu mengelus pipi gembil yang selama ini sangan ingin ia sentuh, "Lain kali jangan menunggu disini sendiri. Tunggu jemputanmu didalam,"

"Dalimana paman tahu Kei nunggu disini tiap hali?"

Bagaimana Akashi tidak tahu, kalau hampir dua bulan ini, dirinya lebih sering memandang sang anak dari mobil yang dia parkir di seberang jalan daripada berada di ruangan pribadinya yang nyaman. Bahkan, dirinya kini sedang bernegosiasi untuk membangun sebuah kantor cabang tepat di seberang sekolah si anak semata wayang.

"Tidak penting, yang penting jangan sampai terluka dan-"

"Kei- _kun_!"

…

 _Dejavu_. Mata Tetsuya membola, tak menyangka pria itu berani menemui anaknya. Mempercepat langkah, Tetsuya segera merengkuh Kei dalam pelukan.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Tetsuya tajam. Dia tak mengenal basa-basi jika berhadapan dengan seorang yang dia anggap bajin**n.

"Ibu, paman ini selamatkan Kei dali paman culik." Ucapan polos Kei serta merta membuat Tetsuya khawatir, kemudian mengecek tubuh anaknya untuk meredakan panik.

"Kei tidak apa-apa." Ujar Akashi, namun sama sekali tak digubris sang istri.

"Ibu?"

"Iya?"

"Kei ingin ajak paman makan siang belsama."

Tetsuya tidak pernah sekalipun menolak permintaan anaknya. Namun kali ini, Tetsuya tidak tahu, harus menjawab apa.

To be continue..

AN :

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha bagi yang merayakan :)

Untuk review yang ngga login :

 **Guess** em, gimana yak? Hehe **Tetsuya21** Iya nih, saya juga lagi minat nyiksa babang Sei wkwk, oh, itu Papanya Kei :) **Me** Masih kurang yak? Coba nanti saya tambah ^^ **Yaoi** **readers** - **ssu** Iyanih, saya mau bikin mereka identik sih, cuman belum tau untuk sisi mana, hehe. **Cbx** ini udah saya panjangin ^^ **No name** saya bikin ff ini juga galau, soalnya biasa bikin adegan lovidovi :') Hepi or sad? Tunggu kelanjutannya ^^ **Tetchin** heem, babang Sei wajib dihukum #ketawajahat **Uchiha** **Tsurumi** Iyaa, saya next kok ^^ **Noname** mari lestarikan M-preg :D **Kuroshironekore** Iya nih saya juga sukak M-preg banget! Ini saya juga siksa #ketawajahat

Yang login saya bales lewat PM yak :)

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


	4. Chapter 4

**OUTRAGED**

 _Chapter_ 4.

…

Seorang ibu ingin anaknya bahagia, seorang ayah ingin yang terbaik bagi anaknya, lalu bagaimana dengan mereka berdua?

…

Dan disinilah mereka bertiga sekarang. Sekilas, orang melihat mereka bertiga bagai keluarga yang bahagia. Tapi Tetsuya miris menatapnya. Apa yang dibayangkan oleh orang-orang, berbanding terbalik dengan fakta. Namun. ditolak bagaimanapun, pria itu tetaplah ayah dari putra semata wayangnya. Apalagi dengan paras keduanya yang bagai kopian, bagai pinang dibelah dua. Tanpa harus tes DNA, orang awam pun bisa melihatnya.

Menyedihkan. Luka yang Tetsuya pendam dalam, kini terbuka lebar hanya karena beberapa adegan.

"Ibu, Kei mau ini."

Ucapan khas bocah dari anaknya menyadarkan Tetsuya dari keterdiaman, " Iya, sayang. Yang mana lagi?" Sebisa mungkin, Tetsuya tak menganggap pria yang dia tahu masih menatapnya dalam diam.

Harusnya, dirinya menolak. Harusnya dirinya segera membawa Kei pergi dari sana. Bukannya seperti ini, makan siang di sebuah restoran keluarga membuat hati Tetsuya semakin muak dan terluka.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

Shounen ai

M-pregnant

Family, romance, hurt.

Out of character.

…

Heterokrom itu masih memandang intens kedua orang didepannya. Si kecil yang kini duduk anteng dipangku ibunya, lalu memilih-milih menu makanan yang ada. Sungguh, demi seluruh yang dia punya, Akashi ingin sekali mendekap mereka berdua. Menghadiahi kebahagiaan hingga sesak dan menghapus segala air mata yang telah tumpah diatas pernikahan mereka.

"Kei mau sup tofu." Lalu tangan mungilnya berpindah, "Tapi nggak pakai noli."

Mendengar tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut kecil itu semakin membuat Akashi tak tahan menahan rasa sesak di dada. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya pernah berbuat tega. Sedangkan kini dihadapannya, ada anak yang benar-benar mewarisi segala miliknya. Segala pribadinya.

"Tapi Kei- _kun_ tadi pagi sudah sarapan sup tofu, kan?"

Sup tofu buatan Tetsuya, selalu menjadi favorit Akashi setelah milik ibunya.

"Kei mau sup tofu," Bibir mencebik lucu, "Mau dua."

"Kau bisa memakan punya paman." Dan entah mengapa, dirinya tak bisa menahan untuk tetap diam.

"Memangnya paman pesan apa?"

"Sup tofu tanpa nori dengan kuah yang banyak."

"Uwaaah, favolit Kei!"

Tentu saja, itu makanan yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta.

"Tidak usah." Tetsuya menyela tegas, "Nanti Kei- _kun_ ibu masakan dirumah." Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan nada penuh sayang saat mata Tetsuya dan Kei bertemu pandang.

Mata Kei berbinar terang, bagi Kei, masakan ibunya adalah masakan paling lezat sedunia. Dan demi apa, Kei tidak mau membaginya dengan siapapun juga.

Akashi mengutuk hatinya yang berdenyut sakit, bahkan sekedar berbagi dengan buah hati, dirinya tidak kuasa.

"Ibu, Kei mau pipis."

"Ibu antar, ya?"

Kei menggeleng, pipi gembilnya ikut bergerak seirama dengan lemak bayi yang tersisa banyak disana, "Kei bisa sendiri." Kemudian turun dan berlari menuju toilet yang tak jauh dari posisi meja.

Dan sekarang, tinggal mereka berdua. Tatapan penuh sayang yang tadi Tetsuya umbar, kini hanya tertinggal tatapan dingin yang seumur hidup, tidak pernah Akashi harapkan akan tertuju padanya.

"Aku mohon, kau berhenti." Mulut itu berbicara. Datar, tanpa emosi yang menyertai pada tiap kata.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Segalanya. Hentikanlah." Tetsuya tak mau melihatnya, tak mau menatap wajahnya yang kini mungkin menampilkan banyak untaian luka yang tidak dapat dia tahan setelah sekian lama.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Sejujurnya Akashi paham, Akashi tahu, tapi dirinya memilih menghindar. Katakanlah dia pengecut, namun Akashi tak peduli, dia tak mau kalau harus pergi. Berpisah dengan Tetsuya saja sudah membuat hidupnya tak lebih dari orang mati.

Lalu tangan Tetsuya merogoh tas, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah amplop yang berisi kartu debit dan kredit, "Bawalah pergi. Aku tidak butuh semua ini."

"Tetsuya, aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab. Kepadamu, kepada Kei-"

"Tanggung jawab?" Pertanyaan dengan nada _satire_ dikeluarkan dari bibir yang sampai sekarang menjadi candunya, "Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda!"

"Lupakan segalanya. Kei sudah punya papa yang bertanggung jawab atasnya,"

"Tapi aku ayahnya! Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas kehadirannya."

"Aku bisa membiayai Kei, Kei milikku sepenuhnya."

"Tetsuya-"

"Kenapa kau tak bersikap seperti dulu? Tak mengakuinya, bahkan menuduh Kei adalah anak lelaki lain! Kenapa?" Tetsuya terlihat menahan segala kecewa dan amarah yang ternyata belum hilang ditelan waktu yang telah berjalan beberapa lama.

"Tetsuya, aku-"

"Cukup! Tolong, lupakan dan berhentilah."

Lalu keduanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran, tanpa tahu bahwa ada seorang bocah berumur 4 tahun yang ikut mendengarkan, kini mengepalkan jemari mungilnya erat.

 _To be continue_.

AN :

Olaaa, ketemu lagi ^^

Harusnya saya _update_ senin, tapi berhubung divisi saya kedatangan tamu, membuat saya ngga sempet ngetik hingga tadi pagi baru bisa :')

Maaf, untuk kali ini saya belum sempat bales _review_ , keburu pengawas saya datang. Cuman saya baca semua daan, _thanks_ banget atas semua _feedback_ -nya! #pelukerat.

Untuk yang meminta tambah durasi kata, saya juga pengen, tapi keadaan yang belum memungkinkan. Tapi saya komitmen, paling nggak, tiap minggu _update_ kok :)

Masih pada penasaran Papanya Kei yak? Ditunggu ya, nanti juga muncul :D

 **Dan untuk** _ **chapter**_ **minggu depan, akan adalah bagian Kei** _ **side**_

 _So_ , tetep _stay-on_ yak :)

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.


	5. Chapter 5

**OUTRAGED**

…

Sebuah rahasia, baiknya tetap tidak terungkap. Karena saat kau mengetahuinya, ada dua jawaban. Kau bahagia atau terluka.

…

Kei bukanlah anak yang bodoh. Bahkan, untuk usianya yang masih terhitung balita, Kei sudah mempunyai pemikiran yang jenius, jauh diatas anak seusianya. Untuk itulah, terkadang dia bosan dengan buku ensiklopedia mini yang terdapat di TK. Kei ingin membaca Ensiklopedia seperti milik papanya yang merupakan seorang dokter ternama.

Dan Kei tahu, siapa orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kelahirannya di dunia. Siapa yang menjadi ayahnya. Kei mengerti itu semua. Jadi dirinya tidak kaget ketika tahu bahwa orang itu merupakan orang yang harusnya dia panggil ayah.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

OC!Kei

Shounen-ai

Male pregnant

Family, romance & hurt

Out of character

…

Dari kecil, Kei sudah heran. Rambutnya berbeda. Matanya juga. Salah satu memang mirip ibunya, namun satunya bukan. Begitu pula dengan hal yang lainya. Hingga akhirnya, dirinya bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang selalu melihatnya dibalik gerbang sekolah, namun tetap diam tak menyapa. Ya, sekarang Kei mengerti, siapa aktor dibalik dia dilahirkan ke dunia.

"Paman," Kei memilih menyapanya kali ini, tak peduli nanti dia akan dimarahi ibunya yang kesekian kali.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa paman selalu kesini? Paman penganggulan ya?"

"Paman bekerja," Tangan lelaki itu menunjuk sebuah gedung tertinggi yang gagah berdiri membelah pemandangan kota, "Disana. Kei kenapa keluar?"

"Menemui paman."

"Ah, kenapa? Butuh bantuan?"

Kei bisa merasakan kelembutan serta untaian kasih sayang yang melekat pada setiap kata, kemudian ada rasa rindu yang menggema. Tapi Kei tidak tahu kenapa.

Lalu apakah benar, lelaki ini yang menyakiti ibunya serta meragukan statusnya?

"Ung, hanya mau tanya." Tangan mungilnya saling meremat, diiringi pipinya yang membulat lucu, "Kenapa lambut paman sama dengan Kei?"

Dan Kei bisa melihat bahwa laki-laki itu terdiam, kemudian berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Kei yang mungil, "Mungkin.. karena kita menyukai sesuatu yang sama."

"Maksud paman? Paman suka ibu?"

Kei bisa mendengar lelaki itu terkekeh pelan, "Ya, aku sangat menyukai ibumu."

"Tapi ibu punya papa."

Lalu kilat senyum lenyap, berganti dengan sebaris luka yang menganga, tertoreh jelas didalam pantulan mata.

"Itu kata teman Kei sih. Kata meleka, ibu itu pasangannya papa." Dan Kei tidak tahu mengapa, tapi kini lelaki bersurai merah itu mengelus rambutnya, yang entah mengapa membuat Kei merasa hangat. Lalu tangan mungilnya bergerak menyentuh rambut yang serupa dengannya, "Wah benal-benal sama dengan punya Kei."

"Benar-benar sama, ya." Wajah yang tampan itu menyendu penuh rindu, dan Kei mengerti. Meski Kei masih kecil, tapi dia peka.

"Kata ibu, lambut Kei sepelti ini kalena saat lahil, Kei lupa dikelamasi jadi dalahnya nempel, dan nggak mau ilang. Paman juga?"

Kei tak mengarang. Ibunya memang menjawab begitu ketika dia bertanya. Tapi laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan, entahlah, bagi Kei, melihat laki-laki itu seperti menatap cermin yang memantulkan bagaimana wajahnya ketika dewasa.

"Paman tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin paman akan bertanya pada orangtua paman nanti."

"Tapi kata ibu, nanti bakal pudal kalo Kei udah dewasa. Ini punya paman enggak." Bibir mungilnya mengerucut, "Ibu bohong dengan Kei ya?"

Kemudian tangan kokohnya bergerak, jemari-jemarinya mengusap poni Kei, "Apa Kei tidak menyukai rambut merah ini?"

"Nggak milip papa."

"Papa, kah?"

"Paman?"

"…"

Kei tahu bahwa laki-laki yang dia ketahui bermarga Akashi ini tengah terluka. Disaat yang sama, jika memang benar lelaki ini telah menggores luka pada ibunya, Kei ingin membalasnya. Tapi ketika melihat sorot luka yang tertera, membuat Kei tidak suka.

…

Akashi tak percaya, setelah sekian lama dirinya memandang rindu dari balik gerbang, anak yang dia ridukan, kini muncul dihadapannya. Wajahnya yang mengadopsi _aristocrat_ miliknya, kemudian dicampur mata bulat seperti milik Tetsuya. Demi apa, dirinya sangat antusias ketika mulut mungil itu mengajaknya berbicara.

"Nggak milip papa." Hingga sebuah ujaran polos menghentak kesadarannya. Yang terlalu senang, hingga mengabaikan fakta.

Akashi menggigit bibirnya kuat, "Papa, kah?"

Ya, tentu saja setiap anak ingin mirip orangtuanya. Tapi Kei anaknya, Kei darah dagingnya. Lalu kenapa Kei tidak mau mirip dengannya?

Dan mendadak tuli. Kenangan 5 tahun silam menggelayut, memutar bagai kaset rusak dalam kepala Akashi.

"Paman!"

"Eh, apa?" Akashi merutuk diri yang sempatnya melamun ketika dirinya sedang berbicara dengan buah hati.

"Paman tiba-tiba diam."

"Paman hanya sedikit berpikir."

"Bepikil?"

"Kau cerewet seperti ibumu."

Kali ini Kei terdiam, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Paman kenal ibu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Temen ibu?"

Akashi mengangguk, teman hidup lebih tepatnya. Namun dirinya tidak mau membuat Tetsuya semakin terluka, meski dirinya ingin mendekap sang putra.

"Apa paman sudah nikah?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Paman sudah menikah," Kemudian menunjukkan cincin emas putih dihias berlian berwarna biru dan merah pada jari manisnya.

"Kei kayak nggak asing sama cincin kayak gini." Tangan mungilnya memegang dagu, seraya berpose layaknya detektif namun malah berakhir lucu, "Apa cincin ini banyak yang pake, paman?"

Mendengarnya, Akashi tertegun. Otaknya berusaha memerintah agar dirinya tak tersenyum dengan pemikiran, jika Kei pernah melihatnya, itu berarti cincin pernikahan mereka tidak Tetsuya buang, kan?

"Tentu saja tidak. Hanya paman dan istri paman yang memakainya." Akashi menatap anaknya dengan penuh sayang, "Kei, apa kau bahagia?"

"Ung?"

"Apa sekolahmu lancar?"

"Kei selalu langking 1,"

"Apa ibumu kerepotan mengurusmu?"

"Ibu bilang Kei kadang nakal tapi ibu sayang Kei."

"Apa kalian bahagia?"

"Ah paman, sudah masuk. Kei halus masuk kelas."

"Boleh paman mencium keningmu?"

Akashi tidak menunggu jawaban, tangannya bergerak, memperpendek jarak, kemudian melayangkan kecupan pada kening Kei dengan penuh sarat pesan. Rasa sayang, kerinduan, dibalut perasaan ingin membahagiakan.

"Kalau paman ingin melihat Kei dan ibu bahagia atau tidak, maka beltindaklah selayaknya seolang ayah."

Kei berlari berbalik, menuju kelas dan teman-temannya yang menunggu di halaman TK, meninggalkan Akashi dengan sejuta kejutan yang menyapa. Anak itu sudah tahu segalanya.

 _To be continue_.

AN :

Huweee, saya nangis pas nulis adegan obrolan mereka sampai-sampai dilihatin temen seruangan yang mengira saya sakit wkwk

Iya, _kokoro_ saya yang sakit ngeliat mereka :')

Btw, **setelah chapter ini, cerita sesungguhnya baru akan mulai**!

Ini baru sekedar pembuka, dan **Kei sama jeniusnya dengan Sei** makanya dia bisa tahu. Serta saya menekankan _genre_ _family_ disini. Seluruh susunan cerita dari awal hingga _ending_ sudah saya susun, jadi tetep _stay_ dan semoga suka yak^^

Untuk _review_ yang _login_ , saya bales lewat PM yak :)

 **Tetchin** Iya, saya juga seneng udah sempetin baca^^, **Aozorabluesky** Iya, kalo _flashback_ pasti ada, cuman belum saatnya, hehe. **Me** , **No** **Name** , **Noname** saya juga kasihan sih, tapi tuntutan cerita, hehe. **Killua** **San** iya ini saya juga lanjut kok^^ **Adelzai** Yaa saya juga ngga tega sih mereka bertengkar, tapi tuntutan cerita, hehe. MBA lagi dijalan, belum kelar^^ **Guest** kan pipisnya Kei kilat kayak bapaknya wkwk **Guest** Iya, terimakasih yak ^^

…

Turut mengheningkan cipta untuk para pahlawan yang gugur dalam mempertahankan Pancasila.

 _Memperingati G30S/PKI._

…

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


	6. Chapter 6

**OUTRAGED**

…

Ada kadang keinginan jarum untuk diputar, kembali memperbaiki keadaan. Namun jika tak mengenal rasanya berantakan, bagaimana dia tahu rasanya beraturan?

…

Tetsuya menatap heran anak semata wayangnya yang kini sudah bangun. Entah, Tetsuya harus bagaimana ketika mendapati Kei semakin mirip dengannya. Baik dari rupa, tingkah bahkan hal remeh temeh seperti makanan yang disuka. Dan kini kebiasaan bangun pagi telah mulai menular padanya. Normalnya, harusnya dia senang, tapi dengan tragedi yang pernah menimpa keluarganya membuat Tetsuya trauma untuk berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang mirip dengannya.

"Kei- _kun_ mau kemana, sayang?" Tanya Tetsuya begitu melihat Kei sibuk dengan ransel mungil miliknya, kemudian mengisinya dengan berbagai kelengkapan.

"Ibu, Kei mau jalan-jalan."

"Dengan? Ibu tidak mendengar Kei diajak jalan-jalan kemarin."

"Iya soalnya ini ulusan antal laki-laki." Ujar Kei dengan tampang seriusnya, namun malah membuat Tetsuya gemas.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengajak Kei- _kun_ jalan-jalan?"

"Emm.. lahasia."

"Kei- _kun_ , ibu tidak mengizinkan kalau Kei- _kun_ tidak bilang dengan siapa."

"Nanti Kei dijemput kok."

"Iya, dengan siapa?"

"Kenalan Kei."

"Teman sekolah?"

"Ung," Pipi gembil bergoyang ketika pemiliknya menggeleng, "Paman Shuuzou,"

Mata Tetsuya membulat, antara cemas dan sederet rasa yang berkecamuk dalam dada. Untuk apa sepupu dari dia bertemu anaknya?

"Darimana Kei- _kun_ mengenalnya?"

"Ibu kenal?"

"Kenalan lama." Tetsuya berjongkok, menangkup pipi anaknya, "Kei- _kun_ , jangan suka berbicara dengan orang asing. Untung ibu mengenalnya, kalau tidak, bagaimana?"

"Paman Shuuzou temennya _sensei_ Kei disekolah. Meleka ngobol banyak dan Kei ikut ngomong telus kenalan."

"Terus nanti mau kemana?" Terus terang, Tetsuya khawatir jika anaknya bertemu dengan Akashi, "Berjanjilah jangan bertemu dengannya."

"Nya? Siapa?"

"Paman yang kemarin."

"Yang lambutnya sama kayak Kei?"

Tetsuya tahu, anaknya tidak sengaja berguman demikian. Namun, ucapan polos dari bibir anaknya sedikit demi sedikit menguak luka.

-Yang Tetsuya tidak tahu adalah Kei sudah paham kisah orangtuanya.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

OC Kei

Shounen ai

Male-pregnant

Family, hurt, romance

Out of character

…

Nijimura merasa gemas saat menatap dua orang yang tengah duduk saling berhadapan. Benar-benar bagai pinang dibelah dua, hanya saja berbeda usia. Lihatlah, cara duduknya sama persis, lalu bagaimana keduanya memegang cangkir, yang juga sama persis. Yang berbeda hanya isi liquidnya, yang satu berisi kopi pahit, satunya berisi susu vanilla manis.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin paman bicalakan?"

Ya Tuhan, bahkan kalimat pembuka yang biasa didengungkan Akashi kini juga dilakukan oleh Kei. Nijimura benar-benar merasa melihat Akashi versi mini disana.

"Kau sudah tahu tentangku?"

"Telgantung."

"Kau tahu.. aku ayahmu?"

Kei terdiam sebentar, "Tau, tapi nggak bikin ada yang beda."

"Apa kau tak mau memanggilku ayah?"

"Apa seolang ayah itu menyakiti ibu?"

Nijimura hampir bertepuk tangan melihat bagaimana Kei menanggapi omongan Akashi dengan nada ketajaman yang hampir sama, hanya saja tertutupi cadelnya.

"Tidak, dan aku memang ayah yang buruk."

"Paman ingin minta bantuanku?"

"Memang ada bedanya?"

Terkutuklah darah Akashi yang tak mau mengalah pada siapapun termasuk jika harus saling balas membalas dengan anak sendiri.

"Kalau paman tidak mau, ya sudah."

"Apa kau mau membantuku?" Tanya Akashi sambil mendekat pada Kei yang masih asik menyesap susu vanilla.

"Nggak."

Ya Tuhan, Nijimura tidak kuat. Mulutnya menahan agar tidak sampai ngakak hingga berakibat karirnya tamat.

"Tapi telgantung, jika paman bisa celita semuanya, Kei bisa peltimbangin."

"Kau pintar juga ya. Tapi aku yakin, Tetsuya tidak tahu tentang ini."

"Maksud paman?"

"Dia tidak tahu, bahwa anak kami telah tumbuh sepintar ini." Ujar Akashi sambil menekankan kata 'kami'.

"Ada yang bilang, dalah sama ail kental dalah."

"Maksudmu, kau mirip denganku?" Tanya Akashi sambil menyeringai. Dia tidak tahu, berbicara dengan anaknya bisa semenyenangkan ini.

Kei mengerutkan dahinya lucu, "Sepeltinya begitu."

Dan Akashi melihat begitu banyak kemiripan diantara mereka berdua. Dia memang sudah tahu bahwa Kei begitu mirip dengannya. Namun, dilihat sedekat ini benar-benar.. seperti sulit dipercaya.

Bukan, maksudnya bukan Akashi tak percaya bahwa Kei anaknya. Namun lebih seperti dia tak percaya, mendapatkan anugrah dari Tuhan berupa keajaiban.

Bagaimana rambut itu sama persis dengan rambutnya. Lalu mata heterokrom sama dengan miliknya, kemudian satunya lagi merupakan milik Tetsuya. Kulitnya seputih pualam mirip ibunya. Lalu sifat, watak dan kepribadian dengan presentase 90 persen ada padanya.

Dengan fakta itulah, Akashi tak kuasa menahan senyumnya.

"Kenapa paman senyum?"

"Kei, bisa bantu ayah?"

To be continue.

AN :

Ada yang inget? Nggak juga ngga papa, salah saya menelantarkan ini #pundung

Chapter depan akan membahas bagaimana masa lalu mereka :)

So, tetep stay-on yak!

Dan reader- _san_ bisa memilih, mau dari sudut pandang Akashi atau Tetsuya terlebih dahulu. Permintaan terbanyak, saya _post_ duluan (Mumpung kerjaan saya bulan ini udah rada longgar^^)

Untuk semua review yang masuk, saya berterimakasih sekali, dan maaf belum bisa membalas karena banyaknya pekerjaan kemarin yang keluar masuk tanpa jeda. Makanya sampai telat bikin ff spesial buat Akashi- _sama_ :')

 _Otanjoubi_ _omedetou_ Akashi- _sama_ dan semoga langgeng sama Tetsuya :*

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.


	7. Chapter 7

OUTRAGED

…

Setiap orang pernah punya luka. Tapi pada akhirnya terserah padamu, kau mau berdiri atau tetap mengiba.

…

Ketika anaknya keluar, saat-saat inilah Tetsuya bisa membersihkan rumah. Karena jika Kei disana, bukannya bersih rumah akan semakin berantakan mengingat Kei tipe anak yang gampang penasaran.

Apalagi memang banyak sekali barang-barang masa lalu yang Tetsuya sembunyikan. Ada kala dirinya ingin sekali membuang. Namun, disatu sisi ada sejumput kerinduan yang tak bisa dia enyahkan.

Salah satunya, adalah cincin pernikahan.

Ya, benda yang menjadi bukti janji di hadapan Tuhan, kini tergeletak di salah satu lemari penyimpanan. Ketika Tetsuya menyentuhnya, ada banyak kesan yang tertuang. Tapi yang paling besar, hanyalah luka yang terkoyak dalam.

Dirinya tidak lupa, karena semakin dilupakan, malah wajah itu semakin membayang.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

OC Kei

Shounen ai

Male pregnant

Family, Hurt, Romance

Out of character

…

Tetsuya masih mengingatnya. Bagaimana sang ayah menyuruhnya menikah dengan seseorang yang baru dia kenal. Parahnya dengan seseorang yang sama-sama bergender pria. Memang, gender bukan sebuah alasan, tapi lebih bahwa Tetsuya punya orang yang dia inginkan.

6 tahun sebelumnya..

Awal pernikahan, belum banyak interaksi antar keduanya. Tetsuya bahkan tidak tahu, apa yang dilakukan istri untuk sang suami. Memasak Tetsuya tak begitu mahir. Bersih-bersih rumah juga dirinya tak paham.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aka- Sei- _kun_?"

"Tidak baik keluar tanpa jaket." Lalu sebuah _coat_ hangat menempel pada pundak, "Ayo masuk." Lalu kedua tangan saling menggenggam, tepatnya Akashi yang inisiatif bergandeng tangan.

"Aku hanya bingung ingin mengerjakan apa."

"Kau cukup diam, ada banyak pelayan yang bisa mengerjakan."

"Tapi tugasku sebagai istrimu-"

"Tetsuya diam saja di ranjang, nanti juga muncul desahan."

"Ap-" Tetsuya megap-megap. Digombali mesum begitu membuatnya malu bukan kepalang, "Mesum."

"Mau main gulat di ranjang seharian juga kita sudah halal."

Dari saling menggoda, atau tepatnya Tetsuya yang digoda, lalu bagaimana Tetsuya secara pelan memahami perannya, akhirnya tumbuh rasa suka. Dan meski berstatus resmi, bukan berarti Akashi langsung menjamahi.

Mereka banyak berbagi. Dari curhatan tentang asmara masa lalu, hingga kehidupan pribadi. Tentu saja, orang yang dulunya Tetsuya cintai, juga termasuk cerita yang dia ungkapkan pada Akashi.

Keduanya masih saling menjaga bahkan setelah satu tahun mereka bersama. Terutama Akashi yang ingin membuat Tetsuya benar-benar melihatnya. Dan puncaknya, saat mereka melakukan bulan madu yang kedua, mereka melakukannya. Tentu saja dengan kesadaran berdua. Untuk membagi seutuhnya. Dari cerita, hidup, mimpi, jiwa dan raga.

Namun seperti kata pepatah. Hubungan tak selamanya tenang dan tetap pada tujuan, tetapi akan ada kala dia kehilangan arah. Sama seperti Tetsuya yang kini tak mengerti, mengapa Akashi tiba-tiba berubah.

Tiga bulan semenjak bulan madu mereka, Akashi tiba-tiba saja mendiamkannya.

Tak ada interaksi kala dirumah. Bahkan, ucapan selamat datang atau pergi ketika akan beraktifitas. Mereka berdua, atau tepatnya Akashi berubah layaknya orang yang tak saling mengenal.

Awalnya, Tetsuya mengira, bahwa Akashi sedang sibuk-sibuknya bekerja. Namun, tanpa sadar keterdiaman mereka melebihi batasnya. Dari jam menjadi hari, kemudian minggu, lalu sekarang sudah genap sebulan begitu saja.

Bahkan, sekarang mereka tidak tidur di kamar yang sama.

"Sei- _kun_ , makanannya sudah siap."

"…"

"Sei- _kun_?" Pintu kamar diketuk lagi, namun tak ada sahutan,

"Sei-"

"Berisik!"

Tetsuya tersentak. Selama mereka bersama, baru kali ini dirinya dibentak kasar. Apa salahnya?

Setelahnya, Tetsuya tetap menyiapkan makanan. Bahkan, Tetsuya menaruhnya di depan meja kamar. Berharap Akashi mau memakannya, tapi sia-sia. Makanan itu tak pernah disentuh dan diabaikan.

Besoknya, Tetsuya merasakan badannya lemas. Mual dan berbagai hal yang mengganggu aktifitas. Namun, meski begitu, Tetsuya tetap menjalankan tugas. Memasak dan menyiapkan segela perlengkapan suaminya, baru kemudian ke rumah sakit untuk periksa.

…

Rumah sakit sedikit ramai kala pagi. Meski baru memasuki awal hari, sudah banyak yang mengantri. Dan setelah menunggu sekitar 2 jam, Tetsuya mendapat panggilannya kini.

"Akashi Tetsuya- _sama_."

" _Hai_."

Seorang perawat mengantarnya ke dalam ruang, dimana sang dokter siap melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Silahkan duduk." Setelah melihat Tetsuya berada di posisi yang nyaman, dokter kembali melanjutkan, "Apa yang dikeluhkan?"

Semua keluhan Tetsuya keluarkan. Tentu saja minus kelakuan sang suami yang akhir-akhir ini tidak menyenangkan.

"Baik, kita lakukan pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu."

Setelah menjalani beberapa tahap, kini hasilnya telah keluar. Tetsuya begitu gembira. Ya, dirinya kini telah mengandung benih Akashi, tepatnya sudah memasuki bulan kedua.

Dan Tetsuya berharap dengan ini, Akashi tak mendiamkannya lagi.

…

Namun yang didapat malah sebaliknya. Baru masuk rumah saja, Tetsuya sudah merasa kecewa. Masakan yang dia buat dengan susah payah bahkan sama sekali tidak disentuhnya. Baju kantor yang juga membuat Tetsuya harus bangun dini hari hanya untuk memastikan bahwa kemeja tersebut siap, kini juga masih tergeletak disana.

Sungguh, dia salah apa?

Atau, memang benarkah sebuah pesan yang dikirim padanya?

Ya, seminggu yang lalu, Tetsuya mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang yang tidak dia kenal. Intinya, Akashi menginginkan perceraian karena ingin kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya yang kini kembali datang.

Tapi Tetsuya memilih tidak percaya. Bagaimanapun, dalam sebuah hubungan, Tetsuya memilih percaya pada suaminya saja.

"Kau darimana?"

"Sei- _kun_? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Apa matamu buta?"

Apa harus setajam itu menjawab pertanyaan darinya?

"Aku dari rumah sakit."

"Lalu?"

Tetsuya mengeluarkan berkas hasil pemeriksaan, dengan tersenyum, dirinya mendekat pada Akashi yang memandangnya dengan tajam, "Sei- _kun_ , aku hamil." Ujar Tetsuya menyerahkan berkas kehamilan.

"Oh."

Dan Akashi berbalik, membanting pintu kamar. Meninggalkan Tetsuya yang _shock_ karena kelakuan sang suami yang keterlaluan.

Bahkan, setelah tahu bahwa Tetsuya hamil, sikap Akashi sama sekali tak ada perubahan, bahkan cenderung kasar meski tak main tangan.

…

Bau parfum lagi. Kemeja Akashi bau parfum yang entah milik siapa akhir-akhir ini. Dan tentu saja membuat Tetsuya semakin sakit hati.

"Sei- _kun_ darimana?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kata dokter, kandunganku lemah dan aku-"

"Bukan urusanku!"

"Sei- _kun_ ," Mata Tetsuya membias, "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Jangan sok melas, Tetsuya. Dasar murahan."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Anak itu, bukan anakku, kan?"

Tetsuya masih diam. Bukan karena membenarkan, namun Tetsuya mengalami _shock_ akibat mendengar kalimat Akashi yang tak pernah Tetsuya duga.

"Apa ayahnya tak mau bertanggung jawab hingga kau mengemis padaku?"

"…"

"Apa kau tidak mau dia berakhir menjadi anak hara-"

PLAK!

Tangan Tetsuya bergerak cepat, menampar Akashi yang baru saja membuatnya kehilangan rasa sabar.

"Kau- Kau boleh menghinaku! Kau boleh menyebutku apapun yang kau mau. Tapi jangan sebut anakku dengan mulutmu!" Tangan Tetsuya bergetar, antara marah yang sudah tidak dapat dia tahan, dan air mata yang tak dapat dia pendam, "Kau ingin perceraian? Aku akan mengurus secepatnya!"

Pintu kamar dia banting, dan dibaliknya Tetsuya benar-benar menangis penuh rasa pedih. Sakit hati yang dia tahan, kesabaran yang dia keluarkan, marah yang berusaha dia abaikan, kini telah menjadi bom waktu yang telah siap diledakkan. Dengan gemetar, dia menelpon sahabatnya agar segera dibawa keluar.

"Ogiwara- _kun_? Iya- Tidak aku baik-baik saja. Bawa aku keluar. Ya, tolong lakukan secepatnya."

Dan malamnya, Tetsuya merasa perutnya merasakan kontraksi yang entah karena apa. Rasanya sungguh sakit luar biasa.

"Tenang, nak." Tetsuya menangis lagi, saat ingat bagaimana hinaan Akashi yang begitu keji. "Kau memilikiku, meski dia tak mengakuimu."

Dengan tertatih, Tetsuya mencoba keluar, setidaknya jika memang Akashi tak mengakui ini darah dagingnya, dirinya hanya ingin meminta tolong untuk memanggilkan dokter untuk datang.

"Akashi- _kun_?"

Ya, Tetsuya memilih memanggil nama marga daripada nama kecil sang suami. Cepat atau lambat, dirinya akan menjadi Kuroko lagi.

Namun apa yang dia dapat? Disana, sebuah desahan tengah menggelora entah milik siapa. Bunyi decitan ranjang lalu suara yang membuat Tetsuya sakit dan jijik disaat yang sama. Lalu tak berapa lama, muncul seseorang yang tidak Tetsuya kenal dengan penampilan acak-acakan.

"Sei bilang, kalau ingin pergi, pergi saja. Dia tak peduli."

Habis sudah. Kini _timeout_ sudah tiba.

"Bilang pada Akashi- _kun_ , terimakasih atas segalanya. Dan surat cerai, akan aku berikan secepat yang aku bisa."

Tetsuya kembali masuk kamar. Dengan menangis dan menahan rasa sakit, dia membereskan barang. Dia akan pergi sekarang. Tak peduli diluar tengah hujan, tak peduli waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam.

Yang ada dipikirannya adalah pergi sejauh yang dia bisa. Untuk dirinya, dan untuk anaknya.

To be continue.

AN :

Sesungguhnya, saya bener-bener nggak tega up FF kayak gini di ultahnya Tetsuya :'(

Namun, karena dalam _poling_ kemarin, banyak yang meminta _side_ Tetsuya duluan, maka yaa terbitlah ini, hehe.

Semoga suka ya dan Selamat ulang tahun untuk _best_ _adorable_ _character_ Kuroko Tetsuya! Langgeng terus ya sama babang Sei :*

Saya tunggu jejaknya dan terimakasih sudah membaca!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.

Ps : _Chapter_ depan gantian _side_ -nya Akashi, so tetep _stay_ _on_ ya^^


	8. Chapter 8

**OUTRAGED**

…

Kata orang, tidak ada tindakan tanpa sebuah alasan. Namun mereka lupa, bahwa banyak yang bertindak karena tak mau mendengar penjelasan.

…

Kali ini, Akashi datang lebih pagi. Bukan karena dia semangat untuk curhat dengan anaknya, namun karena untuk berpikir lagi, sanggupkah dia bercerita tentang hancurnya rumah tangga orangtuanya pada anaknya yang bahkan masih tergolong umur balita?

Hati orangtua mana yang tak hancur saat kenyataan yang tak indah, harus dibagi dengan darah dagingnya? Malaikat yang dikirim untuk dirinya dan Tetsuya, harusnya diberi bahagia, bukan cerita penuh luka.

Disatu sisi, dirinya tak menginginkan ini, tapi di satu sisi, Akashi tak tahan lagi. Dia ingin segera mendekap dua orang yang dia cintai dengan tangannya sendiri.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

OC Kei

Shounen ai

Male pregnant

Family, Hurt, Romance

Out of character

…

Akhirnya, satu jam terlewat, dan waktu janjian telah tiba. Anaknya datang dengan diantar oleh Nijimura yang memang dia tugaskan untuk menjemput Kei disekolah.

"Sudah ijin ibumu?"

Pipi gembil bergoyang ketika empunya menggeleng, "Ibu nggak kasih ijin kalo bilang."

"Dia akan khawatir."

"Yang nyuluh Kei kesini siapa?"

Akashi berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi pada kopiannya, "Mau ayah antar pulang?"

"Woi, aku sudah susah payah meminta Mayuzumi untuk mengizinkanku membawa Kei," Omel Nijimura saat melihat Akashi bertingkah layaknya orang baik, namun diabaikan sepenuhnya.

"Kei nggak mau sama paman."

"Kau pintar sekali menghancurkan hati ayah."

"Kan paman sendili yang nyakitin ibu."

Ah, berhadapan dengan anaknya membuat Akashi layaknya masokis. Sudah tahu mulut anaknya tajam, tapi tetap saja nekat menggoda meski hatinya teriris.

"Kalau kau tetap yakin, ayo ke dalam. Ada yang sudah menunggu." Ujar Akashi sambil menggendong Kei meski tangan gembil Kei memukuli punggung Akashi.

"Kei bisa jalan sendili!"

Tapi Akashi tak peduli, dia rindu sekali, dan meski anaknya brutal memukul, wajah Akashi tersenyum, ya, akhirnya dirinya bisa menggendong Kei untuk pertama kali.

…

Akashi dapat melihat mata bulat Kei memandang tiga orang laki-laki dewasa yang dihadapannya. Meski datar, tapi Akashi tahu, itu tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kei, ini paman Taiga. Kau pasti pernah bertemu dengannya, kan?"

"Ung." Kei memainkan tangannya sendiri, "Kenapa tak ajak ibu celita?"

Akashi bahkan berani bertaruh untuk seluruh hartanya, sampai kapanpun, Tetsuya tak akan mau menceritakan kisah mereka pada Kei, "Tetsuya bahkan akan mengomel jika kau bertanya padanya."

"Ung, ibu memang celewet."

Akashi tersenyum, ah, hari ini dia banyak sekali tersenyum. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa bertukar cerita dengan anaknya.

"Kei, apa yang akan ayah ceritakan ini sebenarnya tak pantas kau dengar." Akashi memandang manik mata anaknya yang juga tengah melihatnya, "Sungguh, ayah sangat bersalah jika kau tahu cerita kami."

"Kei mau dengal."

"Boleh ayah memangkumu?"

Akashi tahu jika Kei hampir menolak, namun anaknya turun dari tempat duduk dan menuju pangkuannya, "Jangan ge-el."

Rasanya hati Akashi jadi melankolis sekali, "Baiklah, ayah akan bercerita semuanya, dan aku mengundang Taiga, karena ini ada hubungannya, serta agar cerita ini tidak imbang sebelah, kau juga harus mendengar versi ibumu."

Kei mengangguk, meski sejujurnya dia masih antara paham dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ayahnya maksud.

"Semuanya bermulai dari perjodohan orangtua kami.."

…

 **Flasback**.

Akashi sama sekali tidak paham dengan ayahnya. Menjodohkannya kesana kemari, memangnya dirinya tidak laku apa? Kalau yang dijodohkan dengannya sesuai kriteria, juga tak apa, tapi kadang hanya orang-orang berisik dan suka cari muka. Dan sekarang dirinya akan dijodohkan dengan seorang pria?

Yang benar saja!

Meski hubungan sejenis diterima banyak orang, Akashi tetap belum mengakuinya secara akal dan pikiran.

"Sei, kau siap?"

Mau protes tidak siap juga ayahnya tetap memaksa. Bahkan ibunya yang suka memihaknya hanya tersenyum agar dirinya bersedia.

"Ini keluarga Kuroko." Akashi bisa melihat tiga orang yang kini dihadapannya, dan pandangannya tertuju pada seorang yang terus menundukkan kepala, "Ayah sudah pernah cerita, kan?"

Rasanya Akashi ingin mendengus, cerita apa? Akashi hanya diberitahu bahwa dirinya dijodohkan dengan seorang pria.

"Nah ini Kuroko Shota, istrinya, Kuroko Manami dan Kuroko Tetsuya."

Akashi menyalami satu persatu, sampai tangannya menggenggam sebuah tangan yang lebih mungil darinya, ntah kenapa dirinya menjadi intens melihat, bagaimana wajah putihnya merah bersemu, lalu parasnya terlihat.. ayu. Aneh, tak ada laki-laki cantik dalam kamus Akashi sampai kapanpun itu.

Tak berselang lama dari pertemuan tersebut, pesta pernikahan segera digelar. Ayahnya benar-benar tidak menganggap pendapatnya untuk terlebih dahulu saling kenal. Semuanya dibuat dengan serba cepat meski tetap rencana yang matang. Dan Akashi sudah lelah memprotes keadaan.

Pesta pernikahan yang digelar begitu lancar, hingga kini mereka telah resmi menjadi pasangan.

"Tetsuya, aku akan memberitahumu, bahwa sesungguhnya aku tak mencintaimu. Ini semua karena permintaan ayahku."

"Sama."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Tetsuya berbicara setelah acara pernikahan dilaksanakan, "Kau juga?"

"Ayah juga menyuruhku menikah dengan Akashi- _kun_."

"Jadi kita sepakat?"

"Sepakat apa?"

"Untuk memainkan peran?"

"Aku tidak mengerti yang Akashi- _kun_ maksud, tapi aku setuju."

"Panggil aku Sei jika ada orang lain,"

"Aku mengerti."

Hubungan mereka awalnya begitu kaku. Akashi sendiri juga bukan orang yang mudah mencairkan suasana yang beku. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, dirinya mulai menerima hadirnya Tetsuya meski dengan alasan yang Akashi tidak tahu.

Mereka mulai berbincang banyak hal, bahkan sampai hal pribadi Akashi yang dari dulu dia simpan sendiri. Tentang mantan kekasihnya yang belum terlupakan sampai kini.

Namun, dari sana, Akashi mulai merasa kurang. Dia ingin lebih mengenal Tetsuya. Rasanya dirinya selalu ingin cepat pulang ketika perjalanan bisnisnya dilakukan, lalu dirinya tak tahan membiarkan Tetsuya diam dan berwajah datar. Rasanya candu sekali membuat Tetsuya bersemu malu atau kesal.

Dan dirinya tak bodoh, Akashi tahu persis dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Dia sudah jatuh pada Tetsuya terlalu dalam.

Namun, Akashi berusaha menahan, dirinya takut jika nantinya ini hanya pelampiasan karena memang dirinya sekarang tengah tinggal bersama Tetsuya. Tapi ketakutan ini sirna kala Tetsuya bercerita tentang masa lalunya.

Dia cemburu. Akashi tak mau Tetsuya mengingat masa lalu. Dan mulai saat itu, Akashi mulai melakukan pendekatan dari yang soft sampai yang frontal. Karena meski sudah sah jika Akashi langsung menggotong Tetsuya ke ranjang, tapi tetap saja, Akashi juga mau Tetsuya melihatnya seorang.

"Tetsuya?"

"Ya?"

"Apa aku bisa menggantikannya?"

"Menggantikan apa?"

"Orang yang kau cintai."

"Ap-Apa-apaan?!" Akashi bisa melihat pipi gembil itu bersemu, lalu bibir yang entah sedari kapan ingin Akashi kecup, kini menggerutu sambil cemberut.

"Aku serius, sayang."

"Aka- Sei- _kun_ memanggilku apa?"

"Bukannya normal jika seorang suami memanggil istrinya dengan panggilan sayang?"

"Iya tapikan-"

"Tetsuya mau kan, memberiku kesempatan?" Akashi menggenggam kedua tangan Tetsuya, kemudian menangkupkannya pada wajahnya sendiri, mencari kenyamanan.

Ada sedikit jeda dalam jawab Tetsuya, dan Akashi tahu bahwa istrinya masih menimbang, sebelum akhirnya memberi jawaban sesuai dengan apa yang Akashi harapkan, "Baiklah."

Tangan Akashi menjepit dagu Tetsuya, "Jangan menunduk, Tetsuya. Kau indah."

Dimulai dari sana, kini mereka tak hanya berbagi cerita. Tapi Akashi mulai mencari tahu keinginan Tetsuya selanjutnya. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka benar-benar berbagi segalanya. Dari cerita, cinta kemudian tubuh yang saling mencari kenikmatan dan menuntas hasrat berdua.

Dan Akashi tak menyangka, semua yang diimpikannya, ada pada Tetsuya. Dirinya bahkan sudah tak mengingat lagi bagaimana mantan kekasihnya. Hanya Tetsuya, Tetsuya dan Tetsuya yang ada di otaknya.

Namun, yang namanya laut tidak mungkin tenang, kan?

Ada ombak yang begitu besar, dan Akashi belum siap menerimanya.

Siang itu, Akashi baru saja keluar dari kantor tempatnya bernegosiasi tentang pekerjaan. Rasanya dirinya ingin pulang daripada balik ke perusahaan. Tangannya mengambil ponsel, menghubungi Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya? Kau dimana? Diluar? Kenapa? Dengan siapa? Bukan apa-apa, aku kira kau dirumah. Tak apa, yang penting hati-hati. Ya, aku mencintai-" Ucapan Akashi terhenti begitu melihat istrinya berjalan diseberang jalan. Tak sendiri, disana dia melihat Tetsuya bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki. Dan bukan sembarang laki-laki. Itu adalah laki-laki yang pernah Tetsuya cintai. Dan yang membuat hati Akashi begitu panas adalah saat mereka masuk lobi hotel yang memang tidak jauh dari tempat Akashi bertemu relasi tadi.

Tak ada berpikir sehat, semuanya dimentahkan logika Akashi. Dirinya merasa terhianati, dirinya merasa dibohongi.

Parahnya, ketika pulang Tetsuya hanya bilang jika dirinya tadi dia belanja keperluan rumah.

Akashi tak pernah merasakan hatinya sesakit ini. Bahkan, dari seluruh hubungan yang dia jalani. Dan mulai saat itu, Akashi menjaga jarak dari Tetsuya, dirinya tak sanggup melampiaskan rasa marahnya yang brutal pada Tetsuya.

Setiap malam dia habiskan untuk _clubbing_ dan pesta. Mereka semakin jauh dan itu membuat Akashi semakin merasa frustasi. Satu rumah namun dibelenggu rindu dan Akashi tak bisa melampiaskan rindunya. Hubungan indah seolah hanya mimpi. Apalagi, saat Tetsuya mengabarinya bahwa dirinya berbadan dua.

Itu anaknya? Atau anak dari lelaki yang dia pergoki?

Batinnya bergejolak hebat. Ada satu rasa senang dan gembira yang tak bisa Akashi ungkap saat dirinya diberi kabar tentang kehamilan, namun ada rasa marah saat ingat Tetsuya masuk hotel dengan lelaki yang sampai kapanpun tak bisa Akashi terima karena kecemburuan.

Puncaknya, Akashi benar-benar kehilangan kendali. Apalagi saat dirinya pulang dan mendapati rumah kosongan. Apa Tetsuya menemui laki-laki itu dan minta pertanggungjawaban? Apa Tetsuya mulai terang-terangan untuk menduakan hubungan? Yang jelas, Akashi butuh pelampiasan.

Dan kemana lagi jika bukan club malam. Meneguk _alcohol_ dengan berbagai dosis dan tingkatan. Namun tak dihiraukannya para wanita yang menjamah seolah ajakan bercinta semalam. Pikirannya frustasi dan hatinya sakit sekali. Penghianatan Tetsuya, meski baru sekali Akashi memergoki, namun menghancurkan dirinya.

Dia kurang apa? Bahkan jika Tetsuya meminta untuk membuat Negara, akan dia wujudkan. Bagaimanapun caranya. Padahal, sesibuk apapun dirinya, Akashi selalu meluangkan waktu untuk berdua. Lalu mengapa Tetsuya masih berhubungan dengan masa lalunya?

Tetsuya ingin apa juga Akashi beri. Lalu kenapa?

"Pulanglah, Akashi. Istrimu akan khawatir jika setiap malam kau kesini."

"Mana dia peduli. Dia sendiri sudah punya selingkuhan."

"Memangnya sudah kau selidiki?"

"Mataku tidak buta, Shouzou."

"Aku hanya berharap kau tidak menyesal."

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak. Dan sepertinya mantan kekasihmu masih mengamatimu setiap hari." Akashi tak buta, wanita yang dulu dia puja, kini mengejarnya. Namun Akashi tak bisa. Otak dan hatinya sudah penuh dengan Tetsuya meski sakit merongrong dada.

"Aku tak peduli."

"Sudah tidak minat lagi?"

"Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, sepupu."

Akashi bangkit, mengambil kunci mobil dan bersiap untuk pulang. Meski dirinya akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu dia cintai namun sekarang juga menjadi seseorang yang Akashi benci.

"Sei- _kun_ darimana?"

Akashi mendengar Tetsuya bertanya begitu dirinya membuka pintu utama. "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kata dokter, kandunganku lemah dan aku-"

Itu lagi! Apa Tetsuya mau pamer bahwa dia dan selingkuhannya akan punya anak?! Apa sebegitu bangganya punya anak dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya?

"Bukan urusanku!" Bentaknya dengan nada tinggi.

"Sei- _kun_ ," Akashi bisa melihat mata Tetsuya membias, "Kenapa?"

Satu sisinya ingin memeluk, tapi setan terlalu kuat disana, "Kenapa? Jangan sok melas, Tetsuya. Dasar murahan."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Anak itu, bukan anakku, kan?" Tanya Akashi yang benar-benar sudah kehilangan kendali. Dirinya sudah tak bisa menahan emosi lagi. Rasa pedihnya, rasa sakit hatinya, dia keluarkan kini, "Apa ayahnya tak mau bertanggung jawab hingga kau mengemis padaku?"

"…"

"Apa kau tidak mau dia berakhir menjadi anak hara-" PLAK!

Ucapannya berhenti ketika tangan yang begitu nyaman Akashi genggam melayangkan tamparan.

"Kau- Kau boleh menghinaku! Kau boleh menyebutku apapun yang kau mau. Tapi jangan sebut anakku dengan mulutmu!" Tangan itu bergetar, dan seumur hidup, itu adalah bayangan yang tak pernah Akashi sangka akan muncul diantara mereka.

"Kau ingin perceraian? Aku akan mengurus secepatnya!"

Pintu dengan keras terbanting. Tetsuya benar-benar murka. Lalu apa tadi yang Tetsuya bilang? Perceraian?

Akashi merasa linglung sekarang. Tak pernah menyangka, ujung konfrontasi ini adalah lemparan perceraian yang keluar dari mulut Tetsuya.

Kenapa?

Harusnya dia yang marah dan sakit hati. Harusnya dia yang murka. Tapi kenapa?

Melihat pandangan Tetsuya yang seperti itu kepadanya membuat Akashi hancur seketika. Apalagi ketika kata perceraian terlontar disana.

Dengan kesadaran yang entah dimana, Akashi kembali mengambil kunci mobilnya, melajukannya kencang, membelah keheningan malam, dan pergi sejauh yang bisa dia lakukan.

To be continue.

AN:

Holaa :)

Review kemarin sadis-sadis yak wkwk, pada kompak pengen nistain babang^^

Gimana? Tambah bingung? Tambah pengen nampol Akashi atau gimana?

Btw, Akashi pov sebenernya panjang banget, terakhir ini saya nulis tembus 3k+, cuman biar nggak kepanjangan dan _reader_ nggak bosen saya potong untuk chap depan^^

Tapi sekarang udah tau kan kenapa hubungan mereka memburuk? Masih mau menistakan Akashi?

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.


	9. Chapter 9

OUTRAGED

…

Saat kau terluka, kau pilih lebih baik tidak dibuka, atau dikorek kembali untuk diberi obatnya?

…

Masih _flashback_.

Keesokan harinya, Akashi kembali kerumah. Dirinya sudah bisa berpikir dengan matang sekarang. Dirinya sudah siap berbicara tenang. Untuk membicarakan hubungannya dengan Tetsuya, dan sebisa mungkin menghindarkan rumah tangganya dari perceraian. Kalau toh.. anak itu bukan anaknya, mungkin.. meski sakit Akashi akan menerima. Mungkin saja ini karma, atas banyaknya permainan yang dia lakukan sebelum bertemu Tetsuya. Dan lagi, Tetsuya pasti punya alasan atas itu semua.

Namun, rencana hanya rencana. Kamar Tetsuya telah kosong dan tak ada satupun barang yang ada disana. Nomor telepon sudah non-aktif tanpa tahu kenapa. Dan kekagetannya tak sampai disana, dirinya juga mendapati mantan kekasihnya duduk dengan tenang di sofa.

"Mau apa kau disini?" Tanpa basa-basi, Akashi langsung _to the point_ bertanya.

"Begitukah sambutanmu terhadap wanita yang kau cintai?"

"Aku tak punya urusan denganmu dan pergi dari sini." Akashi benar-benar tak berniat menanggapi wanita yang dia sudah lupakan sejak lama, dan otaknya sibuk berpikir dimana Tetsuya.

"Kenapa? Sibuk cari istrimu?"

"Dimana Tetsuya?"

"Jadi namanya Tetsuya?" Wanita itu tersenyum, sedikit meremehkan.

Mata Akashi berkilat berbahaya, dia tak suka nada itu menyebut nama Tetsuya, "Aku sedang tidak bercanda. Jika kau main-main, membinasakanmu sekarang bagiku tak dosa."

"Sei.. apa kau tega melupakanku?"

Rasa jijik muncul begitu saja. Akashi tak menyangka pernah menghabiskan beberapa tahun hidupnya hanya untuk meratap agar wanita ini kembali padanya. Tetsuya seribu kali jauh lebih baik dari mantan kekasihnya.

"Sebelum habis sabarku, aku bertanya sekali lagi padamu," Akashi menebar ancaman, "Dimana Tetsuya sekarang? Kau tidak mau, kan aku menggores wajahmu yang tak seberapa dengan luka?"

Dan ancaman sukses, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau berdusta."

"Aku memang tidak tahu istrimu kemana, pagi tadi dia tidak ada."

Akashi memincing, tahu bahwa banyak ketidakberesan disini, "Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"…" Wanita itu menunduk takut, tapi Akashi tak peduli.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Kaede- _san_." Ujar Akashi sambil menekan nama si wanita.

"Tadi malam."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tetsuya?"

"Aku tak melakukan apapun."

Akashi menyeringai, saat mode seperti ini, jangankan serangga yang lewat, partikel debu saja bisa dia lihat.

"Kau boleh berkilah, tapi dengan atau tidak kau akui tindakanmu, semua konsekuensi kau tanggung sendiri." Ujar Akashi sambil berjalan meninggalkan wanita yang kini duduk lemas karena tak kuat menahan tekanan yang dia buat, "Dan berdoa saja, tindakanmu tak membuatmu menjadi sampah di pinggir jalan."

Sebenarnya, Akashi tahu bahwa wanita itulah yang kemungkinan besar telah membuat pergi Tetsuya. Namun, daripada membuang waktu yang semakin lama, dirinya lebih memilih untuk langsung bergerak.

Akashi segera bergegas, dihubunginya deretan nomor ponsel orang kepercayaannya untuk mencari istrinya. Tetsuya tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja, meski konfrontasi mereka tadi malam memang mencapai puncaknya.

"Kau dimana, Tetsuya?"

Akashi memang belum tahu kebenarannya, tapi perginya Tetsuya menyisakan lubang besar dalam dada.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

OC Kei

Shounen ai

Male pregnant

Family Hurt Romance

Out of character

…

"Saat itu, aku mencari Tetsuya dimanapun, tapi tak ada yang mau memberitahukan keberadaannya padaku. Bahkan orangtuaku sendiri." Ujar Akashi sambil mengakhiri cerita, "Apalagi ketika aku tahu bahwa, mantan kekasihku sudah bertindak dengan mengancam Tetsuya dan bersikap seolah kami bercin- memadu kasih," Akashi memilih mengganti kata bercinta begitu dia sadar ada Kei disana, "Yang berakhir dengan perginya Tetsuya malam itu, lalu dengan pengakuan Taiga yang menerangkan bahwa pertemuannya di hotel bersama Tetsuya hanya karena dirinya butuh bantuan, membuatku sadar telah melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan."

"Setengah batinku menyuruhku untuk mengejar, dan tetap mencari apapun yang terjadi, namun setengahnya menolak. Bukan karena aku menyerah, tapi luka yang aku goreskan, telah sangat dalam." Tangan Akashi memeluk Kei lebih erat, "Kei, demi apapun ayah tak bermaksud menyakiti ibumu."

Sedang anaknya hanya diam, tapi Akashi tahu bahwa Kei tengah mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang tengah dia ceritakan.

"Meski begitu, semua yang terjadi adalah salah ayah yang terlalu cemburu."

Kei membalik badan, kemudian mengangkat tangan. Kedua tangannya terangkat menangkup pipi ayahnya, dan meski tanpa berkata, Akashi tahu bahwa Kei berusaha menenangkan.

"Kei, apa yang harus ayah lakukan?" Tangan Akashi menangkup tangan gembil Kei yang berada di pipinya sendiri, "Apa ayah harus menyerah dan tak berhak mendapat kesempatan mendekap kalian?"

Kei masih diam, mata bulatnya memandang sang ayah yang kini menciumi tangannya. Namun, keterdiaman Kei dianggap wajar oleh Akashi. Anak mana yang akan baik-baik saja mendengar cerita penuh kecacatan dari orangtuanya?

"Maaf, Kei. Maaf. Ayah minta maaf." Ujar Akashi sambil terus menciumi tangan gembil itu. Tak mampu mendongak. Tidak dengan suaranya yang kini mulai parau dan serak.

Nijimura dan Kagami sendiri tak mau mengganggu momen yang mengusik hati. Keduanya hanya saling memandang, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Apalagi saat melihat seseorang yang biasanya arogan, kini penuh penyesalan.

Dan ketika mereka berempat tenggelam dalam suasana yang penuh perasaan, ada suara yang membuat mereka kembali tersadar. Yaitu Tetsuya yang tengah berada di depan pintu dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan melihat Kei tengah bersama sang mantan.

To be continue.

AN :

Kaede yang saya maksud disini bukan Kaede Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ya^^

Happy Akakuro Week 2018!

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


	10. Chapter 10

**OUTRAGED**

…

Bahkan jika terus dihapus, darah masihlah lebih kental daripada air.

…

Ketika seorang datang melewati pintu, tak ada yang tahu, siapa yang lebih terkejut diantara mereka berempat.

Akashi yang tengah mendekap, Kagami yang menatap, Kei yang kini sedang dalam dekap, atau.. Tetsuya yang tengah melihat.

Bisa dilihat dengan jelas bagaimana aquamarine itu tengah kalut saat melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya takut. Takut jika anak semata wayangnya direbut.

"Kei!" Tetsuya panik saat melihat ayah dan anak itu dekat. Dia takut, Kei akan dibawa pergi, akan dibawa darinya.

"Ibu,"

Tetsuya maju, menarik Kei sambil menatap nyalang mantan suaminya, "Jangan pernah dekati Kei!"

"Ibu-" Ucap Kei dengan nada yang Akashi tahu, anaknya sedang takut.

"Apapun.. apapun yang dia katakan, jangan percaya!"

"Tapi ayah-"

"Dia bukan ayahmu!"

"Jangan bentak, Kei."

"Jangan bertingkah layaknya seorang ayah!" Emosi Tetsuya tersulut. Hatinya masih teringat kala Akashi menuduhnya selingkuh, dan yang lebih parah tak mau mengakui anaknya. Lalu sekarang sok-sokan menjadi pahlawan didepan Kei? Yang benar saja!

"Ibu, Kei-"

"Kei!"

Kei tersentak, baru kali ini ibunya membentak. Baru kali ini ibunya berteriak. Dan Kei tak bisa. Dia menangis, sejenius apapun, dia masih anak-anak.

"Huweee..." Air mata mengalir deras. Semua yang Kei tahan keluar. Rasanya sakit sekali meski tak semua dia paham.

Dia tahu ayah kandungnya, dia tahu masalah orangtuanya. Dia tahu semua, tapi pikiran Kei tak mau menerima, "Hiks.. huwe.." Nadanya tersendat, hatinya sakit, Kei ingin berteriak.

Hati Kei terasa sesak. Dia tak tahu kenapa, tapi Kei tidak suka. Rasanya seperti mimpi buruk saat dia tidur. Kei tidak mau, Kei ingin rasa sesaknya hilang. Seperti air matanya yang kini mengalir deras, berharap air mata itu ikut menghapus rasa tidak nyaman.

"Kei," Ayahnya mendekat, menunduk menangkup pipinya.

"Maafkan, ibu." Lalu ibunya mendekap bahunya, nada bicara khawatir mengiringi usapan.

Apa harus dengan dia berteriak dan menangis agar orangtuanya bisa mendekat dan berhenti berdebat?

...

Disclamer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

OC Kei

Shounen ai

Male pregnant

Family Hurt Romance

Out of character

…

"Kei,"

Plak!

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kei menepis tangan kedua orangtuanya. Kaki mungilnya berlari meninggalkan sekumpulan orangtua yang kini memanggil namanya.

"Kei!"

Tapi Kei tidak mau berhenti. Kakinya sakit, tapi hatinya juga lebih sakit. Dia ingin mengadu, menangis karena rasa sakitnya tak seperti saat dirinya jatuh dari sepeda. Sakitnya didalam sana. Dan Kei tak bisa menjangkaunya.

"Kei!"

Dibelakang, dia melihat ayahnya mengejar. Tapi karena tubuh Kei kecil, dia lebih gesit berlari ditengah kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang.

...

Akashi rasanya ingin membelah jalan untuk mengejar putra semata wayang yang entah kenapa gesit mewarisi ibunya. Sebenarnya bukan dia kalah cepat. Ayolah, Kei bahkan baru berumur 4, namun karena keramaian jalan akibat aktivitas yang sedang padat, membuat Akashi jauh terlambat.

"Kei!" Suaranya lantang membelah keramaian, namun kaki mungil itu tak juga berhenti. Mata heterokromnya melirik kebelakang dan melihat Tetsuya terengah. Mungkin, bukan karena kecapaian, tapi karena adegan tadi memang menguras tenaga.

"Salahmu!" Pukulan didadanya karena Tetsuya membuat Akashi kembali tersadar untuk mengejar sang putra.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya, Tetsuya. Tenang saja."

"Jika saja kau tidak menemui Kei, jika saja-"

Suara itu tersendat. Ya, apa yang diucap Tetsuya benar. Jika saja dia tak salah perhitungan, anaknya tak mungkin menghindar.

"Maaf." Tapi Akashi yakin, 1000 kali kata itu terucap, tak akan membuat semuanya kembali normal, "Kau tunggu disini, aku akan mengejar Kei-"

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG JIKA ANAKKU TAK TAHU DIMANA SEKARANG!" Raung Tetsuya.

"Percaya pada Kei! Dia cerdas! Anakku anak yang cerdas!"

Akashi kembali mengejar. Ya, Kei anaknya. Mau bagaimanapun, darah lebih kental daripada air. Jadi pasti ikatan mereka tidak main-main. Tak akan lekang meski terpotong takdir.

...

Kaki-kaki penuh lemak bayi itu masih terus berjalan. Dia yakin, ayahnya sudah jauh ketinggalan. Pipinya memerah karena menangis sepanjang jalan. Namun, dia sudah menentukan, tempat yang akan dia jadikan tujuan.

Sebuah rumah sakit tempat papanya berada.

Dengan langkah yang tak bisa dibilang pelan, Kei langsung menuju ruang dimana tempat papanya bekerja. Tak memedulikan para suster yang menyapa, dirinya mendobrak masuk pintu ruangan.

"Sudah aku bilang, suster-" Ucapan pria bersurai hijau itu berhenti begitu mendapati sesosok mungil kini masuk ruang kerja, "Kei?"

"Papa," Air matanya semakin deras, ingusnya juga semakin banyak keluar, "Papa!"

"Kei," Dekapan langsung menaungi tubuh mungil Kei, "Kenapa? Dengan siapa kesini?"

"Huweeee.." Tapi Kei belum bisa menjawab. Yang dia lakukan adalah menggenggam erat jas dokter dan menangis hebat.

"Kei, tenang." Kei digendong, dan dipeluk sambil berayun pelan.

"Huweee- Hiks," Kei masih menangis. Dia belum mau bicara meski papanya sudah memeluknya sambil mencium keningnya.

Midorima sendiri, nama dokter muda itu, juga masih belum paham, kenapa anaknya datang dengan tangisan begini. Apalagi, setelah beberapa saat ditunggu, tidak ada seseorang yang masuk menyusul menemui.

"Kei,"

Duh, sungguh selama dia kenal Kei, anaknya ini tak pernah menangis sampai seperti ini. Hal apa yang membuat Kei sampai begini?

Apa Tetsuya memarahinya?

Ya, Tetsuya memang sering memarahi Kei, tapi Midorima tahu bahwa mereka langsung akur begitu saja.

Lalu apa?

Apa Kei bertemu ayah kandungnya?

Dia tahu Kei sudah bertemu ayahnya lewat Tetsuya, tapi Kei baik-baik saja. Lalu apa?

"Kei," Kening itu dielus, "Papa tak akan tahu kenapa kau begini jika kau terus menangis, sayang."

"..." Tak ada jawaban, namun masih ada isakan-isakan yang meluncur keluar.

Midorima menekan tombol telepon, "Tolong bawakan vanilla milkshake ke ruanganku."

"Kei mau vanilla milkshake kan?"

Mata besar penuh air mata menatap mata berwarna emerald. Sungguh, sebenarnya wajah Kei sekarang sangat menggemaskan, tapi Midorima harus tahan.

"Vanilla milkshake?"

Midorima mengangguk, "Papa beliin jumbo."

"Mau." Ingus disedot, "Kei mau."

"Bagus." Midorima membawa Kei duduk di pangkuan, "Sekarang mau cerita ke papa?"

Jemari mungil mengucek-ucek ujung kaosnya sendiri, seakan bingung mau mengungkap cerita.

"Kei, Kei bisa cerita apapun ke papa. Nanti papa bantu."

"Ung," Kei menyamankan posisi pada dekapan dada bidang, "Ibu dan ayah tengkal."

"Hah? Tengkal? Maksud Kei bertengkar?"

"Ung. Ibu malah telus bentak Kei. Kei janjian sama ayah. Ayah celita. Kei dipeluk telus ibu datang."

"Maksudnya, Kei ketemu sama ayah Kei?"

Angguk-angguk.

"Terus ayah Kei cerita?"

Angguk-angguk.

"Ibu Kei datang, terus marah?"

"Ung. Telus Kei dimalahi, nggak boleh sama ayah. Kei lali kesini."

Secara garis besar, Midorima paham.

Kemungkinan besar, Kei bertemu dengan ayahnya tanpa sepengetahuan Tetsuya. Lalu Tetsuya memergokinya, dan marah besar. Ya, mengingat luka yang dialami Tetsuya menganga lebar, sudah jelas bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang.

"Tapi ibu dan ayah Kei tahu Kei kesini?"

"Enggak. Ayah ngejal, tapi Kei nggak belenti."

Midorima menghela nafas, "Sebelum papa bantuin, Kei harus paham. Jangan kesini sendiri. Bahaya."

"Kei kan pintal."

"Iya, pintar. Tapi kan Kei masih kecil. Biar papa yang jemput kalau Kei mau kesini."

"Ung. _G_ _omen_."

"Kei, ibumu sudah melarang kau bertemu ayahmu, kenapa kau langgar?"

"Kei.. mau ketemu ayah. Ayah seling duduk didepan TK Kei. Kei mau tahu. Telus ketemu. Ibu dan ayah tengkal. Kei takut." Lalu isakan kembali terdengar, "Kei mau baikan."

Pelukan dipererat. Yah, keegoisan kedua orangtua pasti akan punya dampak buruk bagi anak.

To be continue.

AN :

 **Guest** abis itu saya yang baper liat mereka pisahan :') **Guest** saya jugaa :') **Guest** , **RedBlueKun21** , **SoraTsuki** Maaf yaa udah menunggu^^ **Kuro** enggak. Plotnya udah saya susun. Dan enggak ada perubahan. Kei tetap punya Papa dan seterusnya. Jadi mau reader komen bagaimana, nggak ada perubahan dari susunan plot yang udah saya susun dari Juli 2017 B) **L** Maaf yaa, udah saya susun ceritanya^^ **Mayuzumi** **Tetsuya** Ya gimana ya, pas dibikin OS katanya nggak mau OS mulu :') **mattchachin** Terimakasiih, maaf ya udah nunggu :) **CBX** denger nggak ya? Hehe **Anime** **fic** **fans** , **kjhwang** Maaf ya udah nunggu :)

Yang pakai akun udah saya bales lewat PM^^

Astaga, update terakhir April kemarin? 2018 beneran deh saya nggak seproduktif 2017 :(

Ya, semoga di 2019, bisa lebih baik^^

So, Happy Birthday Tetsuya!

Langgeng terus sama Babang Sei :*

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.

PS : Udah tahu siapa Papa Kei, kan? Tapi saya nggak tipo loh dulu pas bilang rambut Papa Kei warna kuning^^


End file.
